sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Барретт, Сид
Сид Баррет ( , настоящее имя Роджер Кейт Баррет ( )) (6 января, 1946 — 7 июля, 2006) — участник и один из основателей английской рок-группы Pink Floyd. Один из родоначальников психоделического направления в рок-музыке. Баррет является автором названия группы Pink Floyd, а также большинства раннего материала группы, включая первые синглы и первый альбом The Piper at the Gates of Dawn. Ошеломляющий успех, бешеный гастрольный ритм и употребление наркотиков (ЛСД, Mandrax) привели к нервным срывам, неспособности к дальнейшей концертной деятельности и, как следствие, уходу из группы. В результате, на втором альбоме группы a Saucerful of Secrets творческий вклад Сида состоял только из одной песни, а его место занял Дэвид Гилмор. В 1968 году Баррет попробовал начать сольную карьеру. Он начал работу над своим первым альбомом, который позднее получил название The Madcap Laughs. Работа продвигалась очень медленно, и альбом вышел только в 1970 году. Во время записи альбома Баррету помогала группа The Soft Machine. Сам Баррет играл на акустической гитаре. Впрочем, в записи некоторых песен альбома The Soft Machine отказались участвовать, поскольку Баррет играл очень сбивчиво и не держал общий ритм. В итоге, альбом был дописан при помощи бывших коллег по группе Роджера Уотерса и Дэвида Гилмора, впрочем часть материала оставили как есть: например, в песне If It’s In You сохранился фальстарт Баррета во время сессии звукозаписи, а в песне Feel — голоса со звукорежиссёрского пульта. В работе над вторым альбомом, который назывался Barrett, Сиду помогали участники группы Pink Floyd Ричард Райт и Дэвид Гилмор (Роджеру Уотерсу окончательно осточертели попытки сделать из материала конфетку). Песни для этого альбома записывались по двум основным принципам. Первый заключался в том, что сначала аранжировщики записывали музыкальное сопровождение, на которое потом записывался вокал Баррета и его партии на акустической гитаре. Эти песни отличались особой монотонностью ритма, некоторые критики ехидно сравнивали их с работой аэродинамической трубы. Второй принцип повторял запись первого альбома — аранжировщики накладывали свои партии на уже записанные вокал и гитару Баррета. Соответственно, эти песни имели рваный ритм и темп. Наиболее ярким примером стала песня Wolfpack, где аккорды сменяются в непредсказуемом хаотичном порядке. thumb|200px|left|Застигнутый врасплох фотографом Сид Баррет в период затворничества в Кембридже Баррет не стал дожидаться выхода второго альбома и в конце 1970 года уехал домой в Кембридж, где с тех пор вёл жизнь тихого затворника. Лишь однажды Баррет попытался вернуться на сцену, выступив на небольшом концерте в Кэмбридже, но, со свистом провалившись, музыкой больше не занимался. В 1975 году Баррет, располневший и избавившийся от роскошной шевелюры, неожиданно появился в лондонской студии Abbey Road, где группа Pink Floyd записывала альбом Wish You Were Here, заглавная песня которого была посвящена Баррету. В 1988 году вышел сборник Opel, содержавший ранее неизданные песни Баррета, записанные в период с 1968 по 1970 гг. С начала 1970-х Барретт практически не появлялся на публике и жил крайне уединенно в доме своей матери, занимаясь живописью и садоводством. Баррета по праву считают одной из самых интересных и загадочных личностей в истории рок-музыки. 7 Июля 2006 года он умер в своем доме в графстве Кембриджшир в возрасте 60 лет. Причиной смерти, как сообщили газете Guardian родные музыканта, стали осложнения, связанные с диабетом. Дискография Синглы совместно с Pink Floyd *1967: "Arnold Layne" / "Candy and a Currant Bun" (#20 UK) *1967: "Flaming" / "The Gnome" *1967: "See Emily Play" / "The Scarecrow " (#6 UK, #134 U.S.) *1967: "Apples and Oranges" / "Paint Box" *1968: "Let There Be More Light" / "Remember a Day" Альбомы с Pink Floyd * The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (5 августа 1967) #6 UK * A Saucerful of Secrets (29 июня 1968) #9 UK * London 1966/1967 2005 Сборники с Pink Floyd * Relics Relics (14 Мая 1971) #34 UK, #152 U.S. * A Nice Pair (1974) * Masters of Rock (1974, Европа) (AKA The Best of the Pink Floyd) * Works (1983) * Tonite Let's All Make Love in London (1990, See For Miles Records, Ltd) * Shine On 1992 * Echoes: The Best of Pink Floyd (5 ноября 2001) #2 UK, #2 U.S. Сольные альбомы *''The Madcap Laughs'' - (3 января 1970) #40 UK *''Barrett'' - (14 ноября 1970) Сольные сборники * Barrett (ноябрь 1974) U.S. #163: * Opel - (17 октября 1988) * Crazy Diamond (Апрель 1993) * The Best of Syd Barrett: Wouldn't You Miss Me? (16 апреля 2001) * Octopus: The Best of Syd Barrett (29 Мая 1992): Сольные синглы * "Octopus"/"Golden Hair" (15 Ноября 1969) Ссылки * Крупнейший российский сайт о Барретте, русская и английская версии * Сид - в память о гениальном музыканте * Интервью сестры музыканта газете Sunday Times, о последних годах жизни Барретта * Русскоязычное ЖЖ-сообщество поклонников Сида Барретта * Англоязычное ЖЖ-сообщество поклонников Сида Барретта * Dolly Rocker, сайт поклонников Сида Барретта * The Syd Barrett Archives, сайт поклонников Сида Барретта * The Tribute to Syd Barrett, сайт поклонников Сида Барретта * Astral Piper, The New Syd Barret Appreciation Society * «The Piper at the Gates of Fame». Статья по материалам книги Тима Уиллиса «Madcap» * «Bведение в Барретологию». Большая статья из журнала Zabriski Rider * «Сказки с тёмной стороны». Отрывок из книги Ника Мэйсона «Inside Out» Категория:Pink Floyd Категория:Рок-музыканты Великобритании Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1946 году Категория:Родившиеся 6 января Категория:Умершие в 2006 году Категория:Умершие 7 июля Категория:Музыканты прогрессивного рока Категория:Исполнители психоделического рока bg:Сид Барет cs:Syd Barrett cy:Syd Barrett da:Syd Barrett de:Syd Barrett el:Σιντ Μπάρετ en:Syd Barrett es:Syd Barrett fi:Syd Barrett fr:Syd Barrett ga:Syd Barrett he:סיד בארט hr:Syd Barrett hu:Syd Barrett is:Syd Barrett it:Syd Barrett ja:シド・バレット nl:Syd Barrett nn:Syd Barrett no:Syd Barrett pl:Syd Barrett pt:Syd Barrett ro:Syd Barrett scn:Syd Barrett simple:Syd Barrett sk:Syd Barrett sl:Syd Barrett sr:Сид Барет sv:Syd Barrett tr:Syd Barrett